Attack of the Mousers
"Attack of the Mousers" is the third episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on February 22, 2003. Characters *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Baxter Stockman (Scott Williams) *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Oroku Saki (Scottie Ray) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) Secondary Characters *Chet *Foot Tech team *Officer Frank *Reporter (Kathy Borland) *Sarge *Hun Main Locations, Vehicles and Accessories *New Lair *Sewer tunnels *Stocktronics lab *Bank vault *Saki's Palace *Mousers Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Michelangelo: "A very wise frog once said, "It's not easy being green," but believe me, he didn't know the half of it. In the past 48 hours my brothers and I have been attacked by killer robots, had our home caved in on us, and had a serious butt-kicking ninja battle with some deadly ninja assassins. We made a shell raising escape in an armored car, found a new place to live..." :Michelangelo: "This is beyond awesome!" Michelangelo: "...and were attacked by even more killer robots. Oh, and we also managed to perform our very first ninja rescue. This is the closest any of us have ever been to a human being, and it raises one very big question:" :Michelangelo: "Can we keep her?" Plot Synopsis ---- From the last episode, the Turtles have taken the unconscious April back to the lair and have explained to Splinter that they had no other choice. As this discussion is going on April wakes up, thinking that what she saw was just a dream. But when she notices the turtles looking at her, she freaks out again, and passes out at the sight of Splinter. In the meantime, the Mousers are breaking into a bank vault from underground and stealing all the contents, cash, stocks, bonds, jewels, etc. When the police finally arrive and get the vault door open, all that is left is wreckage and a hole in the floor. Back at the lair, April has finally awakened and decided that the giant talking turtles and rat are real and she had better deal with them. Splinter retells the origin story for her, with appropriate accompanying animation. As Splinter is wrapping up the tale of the TMNT, Mike sees a report on TV about the bank robbery and calls everyone over to watch and listen. It does not take but a second for everyone to figure out what caused all the damage and robbed the bank. April then proceeds to tell all she knows about Baxter Stockman, and the Mousers. After hearing April’s tale, the Turtles decide to raid Stocktronics and put an end to the Mousers for good. April helps the guys break into the Stocktronics lab. After making their way past all the guards and security devices, the TMNT and April find themselves in the Mouser storage area, surrounded by currently de-activated Mousers. Just as the silence is getting creepy, things start to get active and a light comes on in the control room to reveal Stockman at the Mouser control panel. After an exciting battle, the TMNT manage to escape the lab floor and break into the control room, capturing Stockman inside. After Stockman deals with the shock of 4 giant talking ninja turtles, he activates a program to have all his mousers descend on the control room and destroy everything within. As we hear the Mousers closing in, the Turtles and April try to override the system instructions, but nothing seems to be working. With everyone distracted by the Mousers, Stockman manages to escape the lab. Just as it looks like it is curtains for our heroes, April manages to stop the Mousers, but only by activating a self-destruct sequence. There is no time to waste, and the TMNT and April rush out of the lab back into the sewer tunnels, leaving Stockman to be dealt with at another time. Meanwhile, as Stockman is running from the lab, he is collared by Oroku Saki's huge enforcer Hun. We end with April being welcomed into the TMNT family and Stockman feeling the wrath of a severely disappointed Saki. Saki then orders that Stockman pay the price for this failure. The only thing Stockman can provide of any value is a hazy thermal image of the TMNT. This leaves Saki wondering about this new and unexpected problem before slashing the image with his tekagi-shuko claw. Quotes Trivia *This episode is based on issue #2 of the Mirage Comics *This episode is ranked #6 on the TMNT Top Ten. *The young Turtles grow strong by eating Pizza. Pizza was the only food the Turtles were seen eating in the 1987 cartoon. *Michelangelo's line "can we keep her?" when talking about April is originally from the first TMNT movie. *This is the second episode where Mikey says "Cowabunga!" Albeit, in a flash back. *Michelangelo's first line of the episode was "a very wise frog once said", referencing the world famous muppet Kermit the Frog. *This episode has Mikey's first girly scream after he scares April, and in return April scares him. *When Mikey says "Can we keep her?" it may be a mistake because in the previous episode he said "Can I keep her?" Errors * After Leonardo says "here's to the new team", Donatello's bandana looks just like Raphael's bandana. Gallery * Attack of the Mousers/Gallery External links *"Attack of the Mousers" at The Official TMNT Web Site Episode File:TMNT S01E03 Attack of the Mousers Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes